Through The Heart
by MichelleCassidy
Summary: Corinne miała być kolejną ofiarą Smauga. Traf losu zechciał jednak, że podczas jego ataku okazało się, że dziewczyna jest odporna na żywioł ognia. Smaug, zaintrygowany tym odkryciem, porywa dziewczynę i zamyka ją ze sobą wewnątrz Ereboru. W ciągu następnych lat Corinne odkrywa drugą, nieznaną nikomu naturę Smauga. Odkryje też swoje przeznaczenie oraz to, czym tak naprawdę jest.
1. Groza z nieba

**Rozdział pierwszy: Groza z nieba**

* * *

To zdecydowanie był najgorszy dzień w jej życiu.

Wszystko zaczęło się wczesnym rankiem, nim jeszcze słońce wychyliło się zza linii horyzontu. Corinne spakowała najpotrzebniejsze rzeczy już poprzedniego wieczora, tak aby rankiem móc wymknąć się z domu niepostrzeżenie, i jak najszybciej uciec w siną dal.

Czuła się zdradzona przez wszystkich – przez swojego narzeczonego, przez jego starszego brata… nawet przez swoich rodziców. Szczególnie przez nich. Wiedzieli oni bowiem, co jest dla niej szykowane, i nie powstrzymali tego.

Ba, oni nie zamierzali się temu sprzeciwiać. Sądzili, że to, co miało spotkać Corinne, nie było niczym złym.

Tylko ona mogła mieć takiego pecha w doborze mężczyzn. Jeszcze kilka dni temu powiedziałaby, że Kayden jest najprzystojniejszym, najdelikatniejszym i najbardziej szarmanckim mężczyzną, na jakiego miała szczęście trafić. Dzisiaj jednak po jej głowie kotłowało się tylko jedno słowo.

_Potwór._ Kayden, tak samo jak jego brat, Triston, był potworem, niczym więcej. Okrutną bestią, która pragnęła wyłącznie jej ciała i kompletnej uległości wobec siebie – niczego więcej.

Corinne nienawidziła i Kaydena, i Tristona. Nienawidziła ich prawie tak mocno jak mężczyzn, którzy właśnie wieźli ją z powrotem do tych bestii.

- Długo uciekałaś. – powiedział w pewnej chwili przywódca bandy najemników, Stroud. Był to prawie czterdziestoletni mężczyzna o krótko przystrzyżonych ciemnych włosach, i podobnie ciemnych oczach. Miał wydatną, kwadratową szczękę, kilkudniowy zarost i dość szeroki, skrzywiony mniej więcej w połowie nos. Był to zapewne wynik jednej z licznych bójek, w jakie uwielbiał się wdawać. – Cały dzień. Przez ciebie będziemy musieli się zatrzymać na postój przed powrotem do Esgaroth. – Corinne skrzywiła się, słysząc tą nazwę. Nienawidziła tego miasta jak najgorszej zarazy. To tam się urodziła, tam dorastała, i tam poznała Kaydena i Tristona.

I tam właśnie miała zostać im oddana jako niewolnica.

Gdy Stroudowi i jego bandzie udało się ją w końcu złapać, Corinne walczyła jak wściekła, drapiąc, kopiąc i uderzając każdego z mężczyzn. Dopiero Marcel, najmłodszy członek bandy, zdołał ją unieruchomić na wystarczająco długo, aby Stroud ją związał.

- Nie moja wina, że trzech dorosłych mężczyzn nie potrafiło poradzić sobie z jedną dziewczyną. – odcięła się automatycznie Corinne, nie myśląc w ogóle o konsekwencjach swoich słów. Na tym etapie wolała już zginąć z ręki jednego z najemników, niż oddać swoje ciało któremuś z „mrocznych braci".

Na pewno im o to chodziło – o zrobienie z niej swojej własnej, prywatnej zabawki. Corinne była jedną z najładniejszych dziewcząt w Esgaroth i okolicy. Wysoka, jasna blondynka o łagodnych, ciemnoniebieskich oczach, delikatnej, owalnej twarzy oraz prostym, dziewczęcym nosie – mało kto był w stanie się oprzeć jej urodzie. Kayden i Triston nie byli w tej kwestii żadnym wyjątkiem.

Stroud odwrócił się ku niej z furią w oczach, gotów do zadania ciosu. Nim jednak do tego doszło, ktoś inny postanowił zabrać głos.

- Daj jej spokój, Stroud. – odezwał się jadący obok dziewczyny Brenden, trzeci i ostatni z najemników, którzy zostali wysłani za Corinne. – Dziewczyna ma rację. Trzech rosłych mężów nie dało rady jednej dziewce, do tego jasnowłosej i takiej chudej. – Brenden obrzucił Corinne uważnym spojrzeniem. – Powinniśmy się wściekać na siebie, a nie na nią. – Po tych słowach Stroud prychnął tylko z rozbawieniem.

- Mówisz tak, Brenden, bo chciałbyś mieć tę dziewkę dla siebie. – Stroud podjechał do Corinne i ujął mocno jej podbródek, zmuszając ją do spojrzenia się na niego. – I nawet ci się nie dziwię. Taka śliczna buźka nie powinna się marnować wśród zwolenników Nekromanty. – Corinne dopiero wczoraj dowiedziała się, czym naprawdę zajmowali się Kayden i Triston. Byli nekromantami, wiernymi wyznawcami potężnego Saurona, zwanego również Nekromantą lub Wrogiem. Nekromanci dążyli do tego, aby ich lord powrócił do świata żywych, i z tego co Corinne się dowiedziała w ciągu tego jednego dnia, byli już bardzo blisko spełnienia swoich celów.

Corinne przyjrzała się uważnie Brendenowi spod kurtyny swoich długich do bioder, luźno rozpuszczonych włosów. W każdej innej sytuacji Corinne prawdopodobnie uległaby urokowi starszego od siebie o kilka lat mężczyzny. Brenden nie miał więcej niż trzydzieści lat, podobnie jak Marcel. Brenden miał długie do połowy pleców ciemne blond włosy, przeplatane gdzieniegdzie ciemniejszymi odcieniami. Z przodu jego włosy były przycięte na granicy z ramionami, ale te z tyłu i po bokach pozostały długie, i związane w luźne, drobne warkoczyki. Miał on owalną twarz i, co dziwne jak na profesję, jaką się parał, ciepłe spojrzenie jasnoniebieskich oczu. Tak jak pozostali dwaj najemnicy, tak i Brenden miał na twarzy kilkudniowy zarost, nieco gęstszy jednak niż Stroud czy Marcel.

Corinne widziała, że również przypadła do gustu Brendenowi. W niektórych momentach zastanawiała się, czy nie powinna spróbować uwieść mężczyzny i przekonać go do tego, aby pomógł jej w ucieczce. Corinne nie miała jednak praktycznie żadnej wprawy w zalecaniu się do mężczyzn, mimo iż miała już prawie dwadzieścia trzy lata. Jej rodzice skutecznie ograniczali jej kontakt z płcią przeciwną, dopóki na horyzoncie nie pojawił się odpowiedni kandydat na męża.

Czyli Kayden. Kayden, który okazał się być nekromantą pragnącym zniszczyć jej duszę i ciało dla chwały Saurona. O czym, jak się okazało, jej rodzice mieli doskonałe pojęcie.

Corinne nienawidziła w tej chwili rasy ludzkiej jak niczego innego. Czuła się zdradzona przez własnych pobratymców, przez własną rodzinę… dosłownie przez wszystkich.

Ostatecznie Stroud zarządził postój niedaleko ruin Dale. Nie spodobało się to Brendenowi, który głośno wyraził swój sprzeciw.

- Smaug może w każdej chwili wylecieć ze swojej cholernej góry. – powiedział Brenden, wskazując na majaczącą nieopodal sylwetkę Samotnej Góry. Corinne również się spojrzała w tamtą stronę, i jej serce na moment zamarło.

Gdyby tylko ten smok naprawdę stamtąd wyleciał… spopieliłby ją i tych mężczyzn.

Taką śmierć Corinne mogła zaakceptować. Przyglądając się Samotnej Górze, dziewczyna zaczęła marzyć o tym, jak Smaug wylatuje ze środka i przelatuje nad ich obozem, spopielając ich w jednej chwili.

Wolała już umrzeć w taki sposób, aniżeli stać się pożywką dla nekromantów.

- Trzymaj. – Brenden wyrwał ją z zamyślenia, podając jej koc. Corinne przyjęła go z wahaniem, nie spuszczając swoich błękitnych oczu z młodego mężczyzny. – Nie bój się. – dodał Brenden, uśmiechając się zawadiacko. – Nic ci nie zrobię.

- Ty nie. – odparła po chwili Corinne, nie odrywając wzroku od Brendena. – Ale ci, którzy cię wynajęli, jak najbardziej. – Uśmiech momentalnie zrzedł z twarzy Brendena. – Większą łaską byłoby zabicie mnie.

Brenden wyglądał tak, jakby chciał powiedzieć coś, żeby pocieszyć dziewczynę. Zamknął jednak w końcu usta, i bez słowa udał się na drugi koniec obozowiska, gdzie zajął miejsce obok Marcela.

Stroud jako pierwszy objął straż przy dziewczynie. Corinne nie zmrużyła oka nawet na chwilę, gdy Stroud siedział przy niej. Nie ufała mu, i miała ku temu mnóstwo powodów. Szybciej zaufałaby Marcelowi, który nie potrafił wytrzymać godziny bez wypowiedzenia przynajmniej kilku niewybrednych żartów na temat Corinne i tego, co zrobiłby z nią, gdyby tylko miał ku temu możliwość.

Corinne zasnęła dopiero wtedy, gdy straż przy niej objął Brenden. Okryła się szczelniej cienkim kocem, i po długiej chwili walczenia z zimnem w końcu usnęła.

* * *

_Śnił jej się duży, przestronny dom, pełen pięknych, ręcznie zdobionych mebli. Corinne czuła się tam tak bezpiecznie… tak szczęśliwie. Wiedziała, że to jest „jej dom" – miejsce, w którym znalazła szczęście._

_W jej idealnym domu nie mogło zabraknąć „idealnego męża": wysokiego – wyższego niż ona, ciemnowłosego i jasnookiego, lekko opalonego, o silnej posturze. Do tego dwójka dzieci, syn i córka. Syn wyglądający dokładnie jak ojciec, podczas gdy córka odziedziczyłaby całą urodę po matce._

_Corinne pragnęła takiego życia – pragnęła założyć rodzinę, dożyć starości w szczęściu i zdrowiu… po prostu pragnęła być wolna._

_Miała jednak umrzeć – jeśli nie dzisiaj lub jutro, to na pewno wkrótce._

* * *

Corinne obudził delikatny, ciepły zefir. Nie otwierając oczu, dziewczyna przekręciła się na drugi bok, uśmiechając się sama do siebie.

Wiatr powrócił, rozwiewając jej włosy na bok. Corinne ściągnęła je z twarzy jednym ruchem. Nadal nie chciała wstawać – chciała ostatecznie obudzić się w swojej sypialni i dowiedzieć się, że to wszystko było tylko złym snem.

Kolejny podmuch niemalże ściągnął z niej koc. Corinne złapała go w ostatniej chwili, otwierając w końcu oczy.

Wszyscy trzej najemnicy spali w najlepsze – nawet Brenden, który jako ostatni miał jej pilnować. Nie to jednak sprawiło, że oczy Corinne powiększyły się dwukrotnie.

Ciemnoniebieskie oczy dziewczyny spotkały jedno ogromne, złociste ślepię smoka, wpatrujące się w nią intensywnie.

W pierwszej chwili Corinne cofnęła się gwałtownie w tył, zderzając się z czymś plecami. Przez krótką chwilę wpatrywała się w tę monstrualną paszczę, będącą tak blisko niej, że dziewczyna nie mogła znaleźć jej początku oraz końca.

A potem, kierowana instynktem, Corinne krzyknęła.

Wrzask dziewczyny poniósł się echem po okolicy, budząc najemników. Ci w pierwszej chwili nie mieli pojęcia, co się właściwie dzieje. Dopiero gdy przed ich oczami mignęły lśniące, czerwono-złote łuski, mężczyźni zareagowali w tym samym czasie.

- Łapcie broń! – wrzasnął Stroud, jako pierwszy sięgając po miecz. Mężczyzna skoczył ku smokowi, siekając mieczem powietrze w płonnej nadziei, że bestia się tego wystraszy.

Smok jednak tylko zaryczał, po czym odsunął się nieco, unosząc wysoko swoją paszczę. Brenden wykorzystał to natychmiast, i podbiegł do sparaliżowanej ze strachu Corinne.

- Uciekaj! – zawołał mężczyzna, ciągnąc dziewczynę w górę. Tuż obok nich Marcel i Stroud robili wszystko co w ich mocy, aby uniknąć zadeptania przez smoka. – Corinne… uciekaj! – Dziewczyna w końcu wyrwała się z letargu. Podniosła się na chwiejnych nogach, po czym bez wahania zaczęła biec w przeciwną stronę, jak najdalej od ogromnej bestii.

Ryk, jaki nagle wydał z siebie smok, wstrząsnął ziemią. Corinne upadła boleśnie na bok, powalona podmuchem powietrza, jaki wytworzyły skrzydła smoka. Wstała jednak po chwili, i na powrót rozpoczęła swoją ucieczkę.

Nagle czyjś donośny wrzask spowodował, że dziewczyna zatrzymała się, oglądając się za siebie.

Brenden, usiłując odciągnąć uwagę smoka od Corinne, stał się jego pierwszym celem. Smaug zionął na niego ogniem, opluwając przy tym najgroźniejszym z żywiołów znajdującego się nieopodal Marcela.

Corinne zatkała usta dłonią, cofając się pospiesznie. Brenden był jedynym, który mógł jej pomóc w ucieczce. Teraz została sama, zdana tylko na siebie.

O ile przeżyje następnych kilka minut.

Corinne nie zamierzała czekać na to, aż Smaug spopieli także Strouda – puściła się biegiem pomiędzy kamieniami, szukając jakiejś kryjówki, jakiegoś miejsca, w którym Smaug jej nie będzie mógł jej dosięgnąć.

Dziewczyna dobiegła w końcu do ślepego zaułku – wysokiej kamiennej ściany, uformowanej prostopadle do ziemi.

Nie miała już dokąd uciec. I, na domiar złego, gorący zefir powrócił.

Smok był tuż za nią.

Corinne odwróciła się szybko, i równie szybko cofnęła się pod samą ścianę. Smaug stał dokładnie przed nią, wydychając smugi ciemnego dymu przez swoje szerokie nozdrza.

- Pachniesz smakowicie… – zagrzmiał smok, wlepiając te swoje złociste ślepia w dziewczynę. – Tak smakowicie… aż trudno się powstrzymać.

- Błagam, nie zabijaj mnie. – załkała Corinne, wyciągając swoje szczupłe, wątłe ręce do przodu, jak gdyby liczyła na to, że ochronią ją przed smokiem. – Proszę… oszczędź mnie. – Smaug tylko się zaśmiał głębokim, dudniącym głosem.

- Ani myślę. – odparł smok, postępując krok do przodu. Corinne załkała ponownie, pewna już, że za chwilę zginie. – Pachniesz zbyt apetycznie… szkoda by było zmarnować tak smakowite mięso. – Smok otworzył swoją paszczę i Corinne wiedziała już, co ją zaraz czeka.

Nie było nawet sensu płakać. I tak wkrótce będzie po wszystkim.

W chwili, gdy ogień wytrysnął z paszczy smoka, Corinne zamknęła oczy, upadając na kolana. Liczyła na ogromny, przenikliwy ból, a potem obezwładniającą ciemność.

Żadna z tych rzeczy jednak nie nadeszła. Zamiast tego Corinne najpierw poczuła palący żar, który w końcu zelżał, i ostatecznie zniknął. Zaraz potem Corinne poczuła przenikliwe zimno, jak gdyby weszła do balii z zimną wodą.

Corinne uchyliła powoli powieki. Pierwsze, co dostrzegła, do unoszącą się wokół niej parę, powstałą zapewne od żaru ognia Smauga.

Następnie zanotowała przed sobą parę zdumionych, szeroko otwartych ślepiów smoka. Ta jedna rzecz upewniła ją co do tego, że nadal żyje.

Pytanie tylko… jakim cudem?

Wzrok Corinne podążył ostrożnie w dół. Po chwili dziewczyna poczuła, jak rumieniec zażenowana i wstydu wkrada się na jej policzki, a ona sama gwałtownie przesuwa swoje długie włosy na przód.

Była kompletnie naga – żadnej sukni, żadnych butów… nie miała na sobie dosłownie nic. Jej skóra była lekko osmolona, ale poza tym Corinne nie mogła znaleźć na sobie żadnych obrażeń.

Dziewczyna podniosła zdziwione spojrzenie na Smauga, licząc na to, że być może smok zna odpowiedź na dręczące ją pytanie.

_Jakim cudem przeżyłam kąpiel w smoczym ogniu?!_

Po długiej chwili łeb smoka poruszył się nieznacznie. Jego kocie oczy zwęziły się nieznacznie, gdy przysunął on pysk nieco bliżej dziewczyny powodując, że ta cofnęła się możliwie jak najdalej, nie przestając się zasłaniać swoimi włosami oraz dłońmi.

- Czarownica. – wysyczał w końcu Smaug, mrużąc ślepia jeszcze bardziej. – Jesteś czarownicą.


	2. Pieczara potwora

**Rozdział drugi: Pieczara potwora**

* * *

- Nie jestem żadną czarownicą!

Corinne powtarzała te słowa już od dłuższego czasu – jednak bez większych skutków. Smaug nadal nie chciał uwierzyć jej w to, że jest „zwykłą śmiertelniczką".

- To jak wytłumaczysz to, co się właśnie stało, dziewczyno?! – zaryczał smok, otwierając szeroko swoje ślepia. – Nie jesteś zwykłą śmiertelniczką. – Smaug wciągnął jej zapach przez nozdrza po raz kolejny. – Nawet pachniesz inaczej niż one.

Corinne miała już szczerze dość tej kłótni. Była już gotowa umrzeć, ale nie… los musiał spłatać jej kolejnego figla. Jakby bycie obiektem pożądania dwóch nekromantów nie było wystarczającym brzemieniem do dźwigania.

- Mógłbyś już przejść do sedna? – spytała się Corinne, szczękając zębami, i otaczając się mocno ramionami. – Może nie zauważyłeś, ale siedzę kompletnie naga na zimnie.

- Nagość nie ma tu nic do tego. – odparł Smaug, obrzucając dziewczynę władczym spojrzeniem. – My smoki nie nosimy żadnego odzienia, a jakoś nie marzniemy.

- Bo na sobie macie łuski, a w sobie ogień! – odcięła się Corinne, niemalże krzycząc. – Nie jestem cholernym smokiem ognistym, żeby się sama ogrzać, ani nie jestem też smokiem lodowym, żeby być w stanie wytrzymywać najgorsze mrozy. Jestem zwykłym człowiekiem, który potrzebuje jakiegoś przeklętego odzienia! – Z nozdrzy Smauga buchnęła gorąca para, która poleciała momentalnie na dziewczynę, ocieplając ją na krótką chwilę, ale też blokując jej nieco widok na smoka.

- Nie będziesz mi rozkazywać, człowieku! – ryknął smok, unosząc swój łeb wysoko w górę. – Jestem Smaug Potężny, Smaug Niezniszczalny, Smaug…

- Tak, tak, wiem, masz wiele tytułów! – przerwała mu Corinne, wywołując u niego kolejne gardłowe warknięcie oraz wypuszczenie pary nosem. – Albo mnie zabij i skończ z tym, albo bądź taki miły i znajdź mi coś do okrycia się. – Smaug w tej chwili ryknął tak głośno, że aż zatrzęsła się ziemia i skała, o którą Corinne się opierała.

- Nie jestem twoją zabawką, dziewczyno! – Głos Smauga niósł się potężnym echem po pobliskim terenie. Corinne milczała, wpatrując się szeroko otwartymi oczami w smoka stojącego przed nią. – Gdyby nie twoja dziwna moc, już dawno byś nie żyła.

- Nie mam żadnej mocy! – syknęła Corinne. – Ile razy mam to powtarzać?

- Nie wierzę ci. – odpowiedział Smaug. Jego łapa sięgnęła nagle ku dziewczynie, która skuliła się gwałtownie, próbując uchylić się przed nią. – Ale wkrótce przekonamy się, które z nas ma rację. – Smok złapał ją w jedną ze swoich monstrualnych łap i uniósł wysoko do góry. Corinne krzyknęła głośno, nadaremno usiłując się wyrwać.

Smaug przykucnął na tylnych łapach, po czym odepchnął się nimi od ziemi i poszybował wysoko w górę.

Corinne krzyknęła ponownie, tym razem przerażona gwałtowną zmianą odległości od lądu. Dziewczyna zamknęła szczelnie oczy i nie otwierała ich, dopóki nie poczuła nagłej zmiany temperatury.

Teraz znajdowała się wewnątrz jakiegoś ciemnego pomieszczenia – wnętrzu Ereboru, znając życie. W wielu miejscach Corinne dostrzegła stosy złotych monet, złotych pucharów i talerzy, złotych ozdób… złotego wszystkiego. Złota i klejnotów było tu niezliczenie dużo.

Nagle Corinne została rzucona do przodu, na jedną z kupek złotych monet. Upadła na nią boleśnie, i instynktownie obróciła się na plecy, oddychając ciężko. Szybko jednak przypomniała sobie, że nadal nie miała nic na sobie, i pospiesznie okryła się włosami.

Smaug prychnął głośno, przyglądając się jej wysiłkom ze znużeniem.

- Wy ludzie jesteście tacy dziwni… – powiedział Smaug, krocząc powoli w sobie tylko znanym kierunku. – Tak bardzo boicie się nagości, że przez całe życie zasłaniacie się tymi szmatami, które nazywacie ubraniami. Ani to jest przydatne, ani ładne… nawet was przed niczym nie chroni.

- Od tego są zbroje. – odpowiedziała po chwili Corinne, nie przestając się zakrywać.

Smaug roześmiał się gardłowo, aż jaskinia zawibrowała. Kilkanaście monet ze stosu, na jakim siedziała Corinne, spadło w dół, na kamienną podłogę.

- Zbroje też wam w niczym nie pomagają. Mają tyle słabych miejsc, tyle otworów, przed które można posłać strzałę… gdyby nie to, że jest was tak wielu, pewnie już dawno byście wyginęli. – Smaug odwrócił się nagle ku dziewczynie i rzucił jej coś, co jeszcze przed chwilą trzymał w pysku.

W pierwszej chwili Corinne chciała cofnąć się przed tym, co rzucił w jej stronę Smaug. Gdy jednak owa rzecz wylądowała dokładnie na jej udach, dziewczyna zdała sobie sprawę, co to jest.

- Su… suknia? – spytała się z niedowierzaniem dziewczyna, podnosząc jasny materiał wysoko w górę, na wysokość swojej twarzy. – Jakim cudem…?

- Krasnoludy zostawiły tu nie tylko swoje złoto i klejnoty, dziewczynko. – Smaug roześmiał się z własnego żartu. Nie czekając na reakcję Corinne, kontynuował dalej swoją wypowiedź. – Załóż to, dziewczynko, i przestań już męczyć mnie tą swoją ludzką cnotliwością. – Corinne pospiesznie wykonała polecenie. Gdy tylko założyła suknię, od razu poczuła się trochę lepiej. Fakt, suknia była prosta w kroju i luźna, przypominająca bardziej koszulę nocną aniżeli ubiór dzienny. Była też zdecydowanie za krótka – sięgała Corinne przed kolana. Mimo to pomogła ona dziewczynie zwalczyć nieco jej zawstydzenie.

- Dziękuję. – wymamrotała Corinne, zgarniając triumfalny uśmiech smoka.

- Wreszcie, jakiś wyraz szacunku. – powiedział smok, krocząc powoli ku niej. Zatrzymał się niedaleko niej i ułożył powoli na podłodze, nie spuszczając wzroku z dziewczyny. – A teraz powiedz mi, mała dziewczynko… jak ci na imię?

Corinne zawahała się. Powinna skłamać, ale wiedziała też, że smok najpewniej wyczułby to w zmianie jej pulsu, oddechu lub temperatury ciała.

- Corinne. – odpowiedziała po dłuższej chwili dziewczyna unosząc nieznacznie wzrok, aby spojrzeć się w ślepia smoka.

- Corinne. – Smok powtórzył jej imię swoim niskim, ciężkim głosem. – Dlaczego ci zbójcy cię porwali? – Corinne otworzyła szeroko oczy z zaskoczenia.

- Skąd…? – Corinne nie zdołała dokończyć pytania. Była kompletnie zaskoczona tym, jak Smaug szybko odkrył prawdę.

- Nie urodziłem się wczoraj, dziewczynko. Potrafię rozróżnić podróżującą kompanię od dziewczyny będącej czyimś więźniem. – Źrenice smoka zwęziły się nagle niebezpiecznie. – Dlaczego zostałaś przez nich porwana, dziewczynko. – Corinne zacisnęła mocno zęby. Nie lubiła, gdy zwracano się do niej „dziewczynko". Nie była już dzieckiem od dobrych kilku lat.

Nie była pewna czy powinna mu wyjawić prawdę, czy też zachować ją dla siebie. Z jednej strony nie mogła sobie pozwolić na jego gniew poprzez kłamstwo, ale z drugiej strony… ostatnie wydarzenia nauczyły ją, aby nie ufać nikomu – nawet smokowi.

Tym bardziej smokowi – istocie, która z łatwością wydawałaby ją Kaydenowi i Tristonowi, gdyby tylko za oddanie jej byłaby zapewniona nagroda w złocie.

- Uciekłam od narzeczonego. – Corinne starała się kontrolować swój oddech, jednocześnie uspokajając się, tak aby jej puls nie przyspieszył zbytnio.

Smaug przyglądał jej się z uwagą, doszukując się jakichkolwiek śladów kłamstwa. W końcu otworzył swoją paszczę, i zaśmiał się krótko.

- Ha! Wy, ludzie, i te wasze dziwne zwyczaje… my, smoki, nie bierzemy sobie żon. Gdy przychodzi okres godowy, po prostu znajdujemy sobie odpowiednią partnerkę. – Smaug nagle zamilkł, wpatrując się w przestrzeń. Corinne przyglądała mu się z uwagą, nim nagle nie uświadomiła sobie, dlaczego smok odpłynął w swoich myślach.

_Poza nim nie ma już na tym świecie żadnego smoka z jego gatunku._ – Oczy Corinne rozszerzyły się nieznacznie. – _Ten smok nawet gdyby chciał, nie ma z kim spłodzić potomstwa. Został sam na tym świecie. A z jego śmiercią przyjdzie koniec jego rasy._

W każdej innej sytuacji Corinne odcięłaby się na tą uwagę o okresach godowych mówiąc, że ludzie mają o wiele lepiej – ich „okres godowy" trwa cały rok. Widząc jednak cień smutku majaczący w złotych oczach smoka, Corinne nie mogła wypowiedzieć choćby słowa.

_Jest zdany sam na siebie… tak jak ja._

W końcu Smaug wytrącił się z zamyślenia. Przeniósł swoje spojrzenie na dziewczynę, obnażając nieznacznie swoje ostre kły.

- A teraz, dziewczynko… powiedz mi, czym naprawdę jesteś.

* * *

**TA-DA!**

**Dzisiejszego dnia wszystkie sześć opowiadań (_Back From The Dead: New Game_, _Behind Blue Eyes_, _Crossing Worlds_, _Get Off Your High Horse_, _Hunter_ oraz _Through The Heart_) zostało zaktualizowanych. Miałam to zrobić już wcześniej, jeszcze przed świętami, ale nawał roboty oraz wyjątkowy brak weny uniemożliwił mi wykonanie tego zadania. ****Przy okazji wrzucam także po dwa rozdziały dwóch nowych opowiadań: _Black Swan_ (fanfiction nt. filmu _Powder_; pairing John Box/OC) oraz _The Heart of the Truest Believer_ (fanfiction nt. serialu _Dawno, dawno temu_; pairing: Felix/OC). Dodatkowo na mojej stronie YouTube dostępne będą zwiastuny do tych dwóch opowiadań. W związku z tym zapraszam gorąco wszystkich zainteresowanych do obejrzenia ich :)**

**Co do opowiadania: W tym przypadku będę podążała tą samą drogą co w przypadku opowiadań _Hunter_ oraz _Get Off Your High Horse_ – głównego kanonu będę się trzymała, ale głównie jednak będzie to AU – alternatywne uniwersum. I, przy okazji, jeszcze jedna informacja: wydarzenia, jakie mają miejsce w tym opowiadaniu, toczą się na chwilę obecną w roku 2867 Trzeciej Ery. Smaug zatem przejął Erebor niecałe sto lat temu, a co wydarzeń z _Hobbita_ mamy jeszcze jakieś nieco ponad siedemdziesiąt lat. Logicznym zatem byłby fakt, że Corinne nie żyłaby tak długo, i zestarzałaby się jak normalny człowiek – jak Ayanna jednak zauważyła, Corinne nie będzie „zwykłym człowiekiem". W dużo późniejszych rozdziałach wyjdzie, czym dziewczyna właściwie jest (uprzedzam: smokiem i nekromantką na pewno nie jest). Rozważam ewentualne wymieszanie się mitologii, z racji że według notatek Tolkiena Śródziemie to tak jakby nasz świat, ale w dalekiej przeszłości (według tych notatek Piąta Era trwała od zakończenia Czwartej do roku około 1892, Szósta Era od 1892 do 1945, a Siódma trwa do dzisiaj). To luźna spekulacja, głównie fanowska, ale wiem, że wiele osób się jej trzyma.**

**I, na koniec – przez jakiś czas będę zmuszona spowolnić upload nowych rozdziałów. Czeka mnie pisanie pracy licencjackiej (jeden rozdział + bibliografia + ogólny konspekt przed końcem semestru; wymóg promotora), a do tego zbliżają się zaliczenia przedmiotów z semestru zimowego. Postaram się jednak nie zaniedbać w tym okresie tych historii doszczętnie, i w wolnych chwilach będę nad nimi pracować. Tu jednak zaznaczam dodatkowo: ostatnio zajęłam się na poważnie swoimi oryginalnymi projektami, z którymi męczę się – w zależności od projektu – od kilku miesięcy do nawet kilku lat. Zależy mi na tym, żeby w końcu wydać coś swojego, stąd też moja decyzja, aby fanfiki odłożyć na boczną półkę, a najbardziej skupić się na książkach.**

**No… to chyba wszystko, co chciałam przekazać :)**

**Przy okazji życzę wszystkim Szczęśliwego Nowego Roku! :) Życzyłabym również Wesołych Świąt, ale trochę się z uploadem rozdziałów spóźniłam (planowałam wrzucić je najpóźniej 25 grudnia, ale, no cóż... takie jest życie. A zatem... Szczęśliwego Nowego Roku wszystkim!**


	3. Dzień prawdy

**Rozdział trzeci: Dzień prawdy**

* * *

Corinne westchnęła ciężko, opadając na twardą, kamienną powierzchnię.

Dwa miesiące – spędziła tu już całe dwa miesiące. Wiedziała o tym, bo liczyła każdy dzień spędzony tutaj jako zakładniczka ostatniego ziejącego ogniem smoka.

Smaug wciąż podejrzewał ją o to, że jest czarownicą. Nie było tygodnia kiedy smok nie próbowałby tego z niej wyciągnąć. Za każdym razem odpowiedź brzmiała jednak tak samo.

- Nie jestem żadną czarownicą. – syczała Corinne przez zęby, ignorując potęgę nieśmiertelnej bestii. Smaug wówczas zwykł warczeć gardłowo, aż ściany komnat drżały nieprzyjemnie.

Corinne zaczynała mieć już powoli dość tego miejsca. Od oparów wydychanych przez smoka nie dało się tu wręcz oddychać. Corinne kładła się spać w duchocie, budziła się w takiej samej atmosferze, i w takich warunkach musiała funkcjonować przez większość dnia.

Dziewczyna przestała nawet śnić. Nie marzyła już o idealnym domu, idealnym mężu i idealnych dzieciach – to wszystko zginęło bezpowrotnie wraz z porwaniem jej przez Smauga.

Corinne wciągnęła z trudem powietrze, czując w ustach posmak dymu wydychanego przez Smauga. Cała jaskinia była tym przesączona.

Jak długo ten smok będzie ją tu trzymał? Kiedy w końcu się nią znudzi? Czy naprawdę wierzył w to, że była czarownicą?

Leżąc na tych wyspach złota, Corinne przypominała sobie coraz to inne sceny ze swojej przeszłości. Ostatnie, co pamiętała najlepiej, to dzień, w którym dowiedziała się prawdy o Kaydenie i Tristonie.

Teraz, przypominając sobie pierwsze spotkanie z tymi dwoma nader przystojnymi i czarującymi braćmi, Corinne nie mogła nie obwiniać się za własną głupotę i krótkowzroczność. Wtedy, gdy spotkała ich po raz pierwszy, kompletnie zignorowała oczywiste sygnały zła, jakiemu służyli Kayden i Triston.

Obaj mieli lekko podkrążone oczy i bladą cerę, a także praktycznie zawsze ubierali się na czarno. Wtedy jednak Corinne nie zwracała na to uwagi – liczyło się dla niej tylko to, że przystojny, wysoki, nieco tylko starszy od niej Kayden zainteresował się nią, pochodzącą ze zwykłej, nieszlacheckiej rodziny.

Teraz, leżąc na twardym złocie Smauga, Corinne zaczęła przypominać sobie te wszystkie mroczne uśmiechy Kaydena, które wtedy brała za szczęśliwe, pozytywne uśmiechy.

Corinne jęknęła głośno, chowając twarz w dłoniach.

- Bogowie… jaka ja byłam głupia. – mruknęła dziewczyna. Corinne kompletnie zignorowała leżącego niecałe trzy stopy dalej smoka, który przyglądał się jej z uwagą. – Wszyscy mężczyźni to świnie. – Corinne otworzyła oczy dopiero wtedy, gdy tuż obok niej rozległo się przytłumione parsknięcie smoka.

- Nowego świata tym stwierdzeniem nie odkryłaś. – Corinne zmarszczyła brwi, rzucając Smaugowi harde spojrzenie.

- Ty również się do tej grupy zaliczasz. – Tak jak Corinne przewidziała, po jej słowach smok uniósł się gwałtownie, zrzucając jednocześnie z siebie wszystkie te złote monety, w których jeszcze przed chwilą się wylegiwał.

- Nie porównuj mnie do tych nędznych kreatur! – ryknął Smaug. Corinne, przyzwyczajona do tych wybuchów, tylko wywróciła oczami, odwracając głowę w bok. – I nie waż się odwracać ode mnie!

- Bo co? – Corinne nie wytrzymała. Dziewczyna wstała z impetem, patrząc się na smoka z nienawiścią i odrazą. – Trzymasz mnie tu już ile? Dwa miesiące? Może więcej, znając życie. Nie zliczę już, ile razy mi groziłeś śmiercią. I ani razu nie podjąłeś żadnych działań. – Corinne prychnęła donośnie, uśmiechając się gorzko. – Trzymasz mnie tu, bo nie wiesz czym jestem; o ile czymś w ogóle jestem. – dodała Corinne, wzdychając lekko. – Idę o zakład, że jeśli okazałoby się, że jestem czymś słabszym, niż się spodziewasz, zabiłbyś mnie bez wahania. Doszedłbyś do wniosku, że nie jestem ci wystarczająco przydatna. A jeśli okazałoby się, że jestem silniejsza, i że stanowię dla ciebie jakieś zagrożenie, też pewnie byś mnie unicestwił.

Smaug tylko prychnął, wyraźnie rozbawiony jej słowami.

- Nie jesteś dla mnie żadnym zagrożeniem, dziewczynko. – odpowiedział smok. Corinne mogła praktycznie wyczuć śmiech w jego głosie. – Jedyne, co mogłoby mi zagrozić, już od dawna nie żyje. I raczej już nigdy nie powróci. – Corinne milczała, zastanawiając się nad słowami Smauga.

_Jedyne, co mogłoby mu zaszkodzić, już nie żyje. Ale zainsynuował, że mogłoby kiedyś powrócić._ Oczy Corinne otworzyły się szeroko, gdy dziewczyna połączyła ze sobą kilka pozornie różnych wątków. _Nie… to niemożliwe. Los nie mógłby być aż tak okrutny._

- Sauron? – Corinne nie mogła się powstrzymać; musiała to powiedzieć na głos.

Smaug zmrużył nieznacznie swoje złociste oczy, przenikając dziewczynę swoim spojrzeniem.

- Tak… Sauron. – Smaug wycedził to imię niczym najgorsze przekleństwo. – Zaraza tego świata. Ale on nie żyje. Pokonał go zwykły śmiertelnik. – Niski, basowy śmiech smoka zatrząsł okolicznymi stosami złota. – Czyżbyś się bała umarłych, dziewczynko? – zadrwił z niej Smaug, widząc jak Corinne trzęsie się lekko ze strachu.

- Nie byłabym taka pewna jego śmierci. – powiedziała nagle Corinne. Jej słowa spowodowały, że Smaug zamarł z bezruchu, otwierając szeroko swoje ślepia.

- Coś ty powiedziała? – spytał się z niedowierzaniem smok.

Corinne przełknęła ciężką gulę, jaka stanęła jej w gardle.

_Los chyba naprawdę nienawidzi tego świata,_ pomyślała Corinne, przypominając sobie wszystko, czego dowiedziała się o nekromantach.

- Nekromanta… czarownik, który zbiera ludzi sobie podobnych… – zaczęła niepewnie Corinne, nie odważając się podnieść spojrzenia na smoka. – To chyba jest właśnie Sauron. On… on chyba powrócił.

* * *

**Rozdział krótki, w związku z czym dzisiejszego dnia wrzucony zostanie jeszcze rozdział czwarty.**

**Przy okazji: ogromnie dziękuję wszystkim za zainteresowanie moim opowiadaniem. Postaram się w miarę możliwości jak najszybciej pisać następne rozdziały. Jak dobrze pójdzie, to piąty rozdział powinien pojawić się gdzieś w następnym tygodniu.**

**I, na koniec, gwoli wyjaśnienia i ewentualnych przyszłych nieścisłości: w tym opowiadaniu będę łączyła wydarzenia z książki z wydarzeniami z filmu. Na chwilę obecną (jak już wspominałam w notce pod poprzednim rozdziałem) na chwilę obecną mamy rok 2867 Trzeciej Ery. Mamy zatem jeszcze dobre 74 lata do kanonicznych wydarzeń z "Hobbita". Postaram się jednak nie rozwlekać tych lat na kilkadziesiąt rozdziałów. Z racji, że większość akcji planują osadzić wewnątrz Ereboru, niektóre lata będę omijała, żeby przyspieszyć nieco dojście do "właściwej" akcji.**

**Jeszcze raz ogromnie dziękuję wszystkim, którzy polubili to opowiadanie oraz zdecydowali się je śledzić. Wielkie dzięki Wam wszystkim :)**


	4. Dobry uczynek

**Rozdział czwarty: Dobry uczynek**

* * *

Corinne była wtedy pewna, że zginie.

Teraz, oddychając ciężko, była w końcu sama – wolna od obecności potężnego ognistego smoka. Wtedy jednak, te kilka godzin temu, Corinne była święcie przekonana o tym, że Smaug ją zabije.

Najpierw rzucił się w jej stronę, niemalże ją miażdżąc swoją potężną łapą. Dopiero krzyki dziewczyny przypomniały mu, że ma do czynienia z człowiekiem, i uwolnił ją spod swoich szponów, pozwalając jej na odczołganie się o kilka stóp w tył.

Potem jednak przyszło najgorsze.

Smaug chciał koniecznie dowiedzieć się, gdzie Corinne się tego dowiedziała. Gdy dziewczyna odmawiała udzielenia odpowiedzi, Smaug zaczął pluć na nią swoim ogniem, ignorując jej krzyki i błagania.

Ogień w dalszym ciągu nie mógł jej nic zrobić. Podmuchy gorącego powietrza zabierały jej jednak dech w płucach, przez co po jakimś czasie Corinne zaczęła się dusić. Każde kolejne pochłonięcie przez płomienie było dla niej kolejnym okropnym, traumatycznym przeżyciem. Trwało to zawsze nie więcej niż minutę, góra dwie, ale na ten czas traciła ona niemalże kompletnie możliwość oddychania.

- Skąd o tym wiesz?! – ryczał smok, okrążając ją niczym drapieżnik swoją bezbronną ofiarę.

Corinne mogła tylko łkać, siedząc na tym złocie, do reszty bezbronna i bez szansy ochrony. Ubrania, jakie Smaug dał jej, gdy tu trafiła, były teraz tylko kupkami popiołu leżącymi wokół niej.

- Nie… nie mogę! – jęczała dziewczyna, otaczając się kurczowo ramionami, gdy bursztynowe ślepia smoka błyszczały groźnie tuż przed nią, a niskie, gardłowe warki wprowadzały jej ciało i otoczenie wokół niej w wibracje.

- Mów, człeczyno! – zagrzmiał Smaug, unosząc się ponad nią. Zionął w nią jeszcze raz swym ogniem.

Corinne padła na kamienną posadzkę, łapiąc się desperacko za gardło, gdy po raz kolejny zaczęła tracić dech.

_Nie mam wyjścia_, pomyślała wtedy Corinne, gdy płomienie zniknęły, a zastąpił je ciasno oplatający się wokół niej ogon smoka. Podbrzusze smoka delikatnie falowało, a spomiędzy łusek błyskał ogień, jaki formował się w jego wnętrznościach. _Muszę mu powiedzieć prawdę._

- To nekromanci! – zawołała Corinne, gdy Smaug po raz kolejny przymierzał się do wypuszczenia swojego ognia na nią. – Wiem to od nekromantów. – Smaug zamarł, przyglądając się nieufnie dziewczynie.

- Nekromantów? – Corinne przytaknęła niepewnie, wciąż trzęsąc się niepowstrzymanie. – Nie ma takich ludzi! – prychnął smok, potrząsając dziewczyną. – Kłamiesz!

- Mówię prawdę, przysięgam! – Corinne zamknęła szczelnie powieki, bojąc się spojrzeć smokowi w oczy. – Gdy… gdy mówiłam, że uciekłam przed narzeczonym… nie kłamałam. – Corinne otworzyła powoli oczy. Złote ślepia smoka wpatrywały się w nią intensywnie, zachęcając ją do kontynuowania opowieści. – Nazywał się Kayden. On i jego starszy brat, Triston, byli nekromantami. _Są_ nekromantami. – Corinne poprawiła się szybko. – Uciekłam od nich dlatego, bo chcieli mnie wykorzystać w jakichś celach związanych z ich Mistrzem. Z tym Nekromantą.

Smaug milczał przez długi czas, mocno rozmyślając nad tym, czego się właśnie dowiedział. Corinne przez cały ten czas milczała, w napięciu czekając na odpowiedź smoka.

W końcu jego ślepia skupiły się ponownie na niej, a szczęki smoka wykrzywiły się w coś na wzór okrutnego uśmiechu.

- A zatem mówisz mi… że jesteś pupilką nekromantów? – Corinne pokręciła gwałtownie głową, otwierając szeroko oczy.

- Nie! Nie jestem! – zawołała dziewczyna. Smaug warknął tylko cicho, po czym uniósł ją w górę. Dziewczyna krzyknęła głośno, kurczowo łapiąc się łusek na ogonie, aby nie spaść. – Nie jestem jedną z nich, przysięgam! Uciekłam przed nimi.

- Wysyła tu jedną ze swoich, aby przekonać mnie do współpracy?! – zaryczał nagle smok, trzęsąc Corinne tak mocno, że aż ta poczuła każdą kosteczkę w swoim ciele. – Teraz wszystko rozumiem… Dał ci jakieś moce, które uczyniły cię odporną na mój ogień. Chciał, abym uwierzył w to, że jesteś czarodziejką. Posłanką światła, przeciwniczką mroku. Ale nie… nie omamisz mnie swoimi sztuczkami, wiedźmo. – Corinne zamarła, słysząc te słowa. – Zbyt długo i zbyt często ten potwór posyłał podobne do ciebie, aby przekonały mnie, żebym do niego dołączył. Nie… moje królestwo jest tutaj. – Smaug rzucił nagle Corinne o ziemię. Dziewczyna upadła na twardą posadzkę, wydając z siebie zduszony krzyk. – Wrócisz do niego, wiedźmo, i powiesz swojemu panu, że Smaug Niezniszczalny nie kłania się nikomu. Nikomu! Nawet przed Władcą Pierścienia!

Corinne wypuściła z trudem powietrze, otwierając powoli powieki. Rozgwieżdżone niebo migotało ponad nią, a chłodny wiatr muskał ją odkrytą skórę.

Oczywiście, po tym wszystkim Smaug wyrzucił ją z Ereboru, pozostawiając ją samą, na pastwę losu.

Corinne cudem chyba tylko odnalazła na pustkowiu wokół Ereboru jakieś strzępy ubrań. W Dale udało jej się znaleźć jakieś kilka szmat, które opasała wokół siebie na wzór krótkiej przed kolana sukienki. W jednym z na wpół zawalonych domów odszukała większy fragment materiału, z którego zrobiła coś przypominające długi, podarty płaszcz. Teraz, leżąc na pozbawionej wszelkiej roślinności ziemi, Corinne przypominała sobie po raz kolejny jej ostatnią konfrontację ze Smaugiem.

Z jednej strony powinna być szczęśliwa z tego, jak to wszystko się ułożyło. Smaug uwierzył w to, że była jedną z nekromantów, i wyrzucił ją, nieświadomie ją uwalniając. Teraz mogła uciec daleko, na drugą stronę Śródziemia, z dala od wszystkich, którzy mogli ją skrzywdzić.

Smaug mógł ją zabić – Corinne miała pełną świadomość tego. Może i była odporna na jego ogień, ale wystarczyłoby, żeby złapał ją w te swoje ogromne szczęki. Jedno kłapnięcie nimi, i jak nic rozerwałby ją na strzępy.

Nie zrobił jednak tego – wypuścił ją wolno.

_Gdzie mogę się teraz udać?_ – zastanawiała się Corinne, przyglądając się znanym gwiazdozbiorom. – _Gdzie będę mogła poczuć się bezpieczna?_

Niemalże natychmiast w jej głowie pojawił się obraz potężnych sal pod Ereborem. Corinne odepchnęła jednak te myśli daleko w tył głowy.

_Byłam tam nieco ponad dwa miesiące. A moim gospodarzem tam był smok, który nie widział niczego poza końcem własnego ogona._

Czy aby jednak? Corinne jeszcze raz przypomniała sobie wyraz oczu smoka, gdy ten ubzdurał sobie, że dziewczyna jest nekromantką. Corinne wtedy tego nie zauważyła. Teraz jednak, przypominając sobie każdą sekundę tej chwili, dziewczyna zaczęła dostrzegać rzeczy, które wtedy umknęły jej uwadze.

Smaug wydawał się wręcz zraniony tym, że dziewczyna rzekomo była nekromantką. Na nic zdały się wtedy jej zapewnienia, że jest inaczej – smok wyrzucił ją z jaskini, zabraniając jej powrotu pod groźbą śmierci. Był bardziej wściekły niż wtedy, gdy drugiego tygodnia pobytu w Samotnej Górze Corinne ośmieliła się wyśmiać rzekomą potęgę Smauga, nazywając go „królem niczego".

Teraz jednak Smaug był po prostu wściekły. Kierowała nim czysta, pierwotna złość i gniew, gdy wyrzucił dziewczynę daleko od siebie, pozbywając się jej raz na zawsze.

_Zraniło go to._ – uświadomiła sobie Corinne, otwierając szerzej oczy. – _Nie okazał tego co prawda… ale tak, zobaczyłam to w jego oczach. Ból. Spodziewał się, że jestem tą czarodziejką, o której mówił. Tymczasem nie jestem ani nią, ani nekromantką._

Corinne nie zamierzała wyjaśniać tego nieporozumienia. Dało jej ono wolność, jakiej poszukiwała od dłuższego czasu.

_Gdzie się teraz udam?_ – spytała się sama siebie Corinne, podnosząc się powoli z ziemi. – _W którą stronę mogę się udać, tak aby Kayden i Triston mnie nie odnaleźli?_

Na północ nie opłacało jej się iść – tam były tylko Góry Szare oraz Zwiędłe Wrzosowiska. Na wschodzie miała Żelazne Wzgórza, a na zachodzie Mroczną Puszczę. Na południe od niej z kolei leżał Esgaroth, do którego bynajmniej nie zamierzała wracać.

Któryś kierunek jednak obrać musiała. Nie mogła przecież zostać w ruinach Dale do końca swoich dni.

W końcu postanowiła – wyruszy w stronę Esgaroth, ale nie dotrze do niego. Podąży granicami Mrocznej Puszczy na południe, aż do Brunatnych Ziem, a stamtąd uda się do Rohanu. Może nawet zawędruje jeszcze dalej, do Gondoru – byleby tylko znaleźć się jak najdalej od swoich ojczystych ziem.

Corinne wstała powoli z ziemi. Z miejsca, w którym się znajdowała, dokładnie mogła widzieć wejście do Ereboru.

Smoka już tam nie było. Wrócił do wnętrza góry, gdy tylko upewnił się, że Corinne opuściła już okolice.

Blondwłosa dziewczyna wzięła głęboki wdech, przymykając na krótką chwilę powieki.

_Nareszcie jestem wolna._

_Muszę tylko dotrzeć do Rohanu lub Gondoru._

_A potem…_

_Potem zacznę nowe, lepsze życie._

Corinne zbiegła pospiesznie z małego wzgórza. Odwróciła się jeszcze ten jeden raz w stronę Ereboru, a następnie w stronę ruin Dale. Już wkrótce miała opuścić te dwa miejsca raz na zawsze.

Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się słabo, przyglądając się sylwetce Samotnej Góry.

_Dziękuję ci, Smaugu Potężny… nawet nie wiesz, jak wielką i wspaniałą przysługę mi uczyniłeś._


End file.
